Our History
by chlean
Summary: Despues del beso Jenny se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a Blair, pero al mismo se siente atraida por Nate desde que lo conoció¿por que se desidida?¿amistad o amor?Por su parte Nate, sigue pensando que beso a Serena, que generará muchos problemas entr
1. Chapter 1

Título: Our History

**Título:** Our History  
**Escrito por**: Chlean

**Género:** Gossip Girl,romance y mucho intriga  
**Protagonistas:** Nate y Jenny(principal),Serena,Blair,Dan,Chuck y otros de Gossip Girl  
**Cronología:** Despues del beso en "The Handmaiden's Tale" todo lo que viene despues es invento mio XD  
**Sinopsis**: Despues del beso Jenny se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a Blair, pero al mismo se siente atraida por Nate desde que lo conoció¿por que se desidida?¿amistad o amor?Por su parte Nate, sigue pensando que beso a Serena, que generará muchos problemas entre los protagonistas.Y claro, Gossip Girl no perdera de vista nada

**NA**:Gossip Girl no me pertenece, porque sino tendria un Check y un Nate para mi sola ajajaja.O hubiera puesto a Jenny y Nate juntos desde el principio.

Our History: "Después de la noche"

"**Gossip Girl aqui, les traigo una noticia nueva de la alta sociedad de Upper East Side. En la fiesta anteriormente mensionada en mi sitio, sucedió un evento inesperado.  
"N"se le confesó a "S", pero esa chica no era ella,entonces ¿quien era?nada mas ni nada menos que "Little J". Según fuentes dicen que "N" sigue pensando que beso a la chica que piensa el.  
Mientras, en otra parte "B" novia del anterior nombrado, cayo de una vez por todas en las redes de "C".  
¿Que pasará cuando "B"se entere el pequeño asunto de "N"y "Little J"y "N" sobre "B"?  
Pronto lo sabremos,sigan visitando.  
¿Quien soy yo?eso es un secreto que nunca contaré  
saben que me quieren, xoxo  
Gossip Girl"**

Jenny cerro su portátil. Simplemente genial, todo el mundo estaba enterado de lo pasado en la fiesta, ya estaba empezando a odiar a Gossip Girl, si Blair leía la pagina...la hiba a echar del grupo y justo cuando empezaba a tenerlo.  
Por una parte se sentía mal por ella pero por otra parte...Nate le llamo la atención desde el primer momento en que cruzo mirada con el, pero no podía pensar asi de el novio de su amiga, pero era que la mirada de Nate, cuando la miraba parecía que…por lo menos por ese momento la quería como ella a el.

-Jenny, querida ¿vienes a comer?-pregunta su madre desde afuera de la puerta de su habitación

-Prefiero ir a dar una vuelta,dentro de rato vuelvo-dice agarrando su saco y yéndose por la puerta

-¡No lleges tarde!-le grita la madre antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta.

Por otro lado

Nate soñaba despierto, había besado a Serena y ella le habia ¿correspondido?, pero no entendió porque salió corriendo de esa manera,tendría que ir a preguntarselo. Asi que decidido, se fue en busca de Serena.

Tanta emoción y no se dio cuenta de que había chocado contra una chica a la cual para que no cayera en la calle la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo contra él.

-¿Estas bien?-levanto la vista y se encontró con-¿Jenny?

-H-Hola Nate-dice sin darse cuenta que ninguno se movía de su lugar-¿Qué haces por acá?

-Vengo a buscar a Serena- la cara de Jenny cambió totalmente- vamos a sentarnos

-Dale-le sonrió de costado y se sentaron en un banco de la plaza- ¿para que venis a buscar a Serena?

-Bueno en la fiesta…la bese-Jenny se sonrojo disimuladamente pero con intriga lo sigió mirando- pero ella salió corriendo y vengo a averiguar porque- ahora Jenny se puso toda blanca- ¿te pasa algo?

-Eh…no mejor me voy- tenía que decirle a Serena lo que hiba a pasar-nos vemos

-Espera, Jenny-dice este parandose también y frenándola con un brazo-¿Por qué te vas así?

-Esque yo…..-empezo a tartamudear- Nate, ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar

-Jenny escuchame,¿hay algo que me tenés que contar?-la mira fijamente a los ojos y ella traga saliva y piensa en lo sucedido en la fiesta "¿Qué hago ahora?"

-Lo que pasa esque…………

¿Qué le dirá Jenny a Nate?

Review y criticas se aceptan!


	2. ¿Como se lo diré?

Our History

Our History

Capitulo 2 : "Como se lo diré"

Dimelo por favor, Jenny- la acerca a el para que no intente escaparse- sos mi amiga

Nate, por favor, me tengo que ir- dice evitando los ojos de el, para no caer hipnotizada

Jenny, ¿no confias en mi?

-Lo que pasa es que……tengo que ir a hablar con Serena-" que estupida soy, el también" se dijo a si misma

-Te acompaño-dice soltandola y arreglandose la corbata

-¡No!-gritó parandole con la mano en su pecho- son…cosas de chicas

-Jenny…..me estas ocultando algo- dice nuevamente serio

-¿Yo?como crees…..nos vemos- sale corriendo para que no la agarre nuevamente

-¡Jenny!- se sentó nuevamente, sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo pero ¿Qué podría ser?miró para su costado…-¿Qué es esto?

Mientras Jenny corría para llegar lo antes posible a la casa de Serena, tenia que llegar antes de que Nate llegara, eso era seguro. Cuándo llego tocó el timbre muy apurada

-¡Ya va!-gritó una voz masculina, que supuso que era de Eric- ¿Jenny, que pasa?

-No tengo tiempo Eric¿ esta Serena?-preguntó apurada

-Si, ahora te la llamo, pasa- dejo que Jenny entrara cerró la puerta y se fue al cuarto de Serena, para que minutos después esta saliera preguntando:

-¿Jenny,que pasa?-se sento al lado de ella

-Veras…..¿viste la fiesta?- Serena solo asintio- bueno….paso algo

-Jenny, me estas asustando¿te paso algo?- dijo Serena con una mano en el corazón, señalando que estaba asustada

-No, Si….Nate me besó- luego solto un suspiro de alivio, por fin lo había dicho

-Jenny¡Dios!¿es verdad lo que me decis?- dice sorpendida Serena, tanto que parecia que se le salian los ojos

-El penso que eras vos, fue después de que cambiaramos de ropa, y ahora………no puedo dejar de pensar en el- dice con cara soñadora

-Que lio, Jenny¿acaso te enamoraste de el?

-La verdad, siempre me gusto pero estaba con Blair

-Entonces ¿Qué queres que haga?

-¿Me vas a ayudar?

-Claro sos mi amiga J-se abrazan y se sonrien

-Solo cada vez que Nate te hable del Baile ignoralo y nose….

-Algo se me va a ocurrir- se abrazan devuelta y suena el celular de Jenny

-Perdon, tengo que atender- Jenny se quedo mirando la pantalla y luego levanto la vista- Es Chuck

-¿Qué es lo que quera?

-¿Hola?que quieres Chuck- Jenny espero a que del otro lado del teléfono el chico contestara

-Se lo que paso en la fiesta con Nate, si no querés que se entere Blair reunite conmigo después del colegio a las 8:00 pm- y corto Jenny estaba pálida

-¿Qué pasa Jenny?-Serena le puso una mano en el hombro

-Chuck sabe…lo de la fiesta- y se puso a llorar, Serena la consolaba pero tocaron el timbre y tubo que ir a atender

-Serena tenemos que hablar…-era la voz de Nate, que entro sin permiso y vio a Jenny llorando-¿Jenny, que te pasa?¿estas bien?- se sentó al lado de ella

-Nate….no es nada, Serena yo me voy-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y parándose

-Jenny espera, sabia que te encontraría aca-le dio un papel y la soltó

¿Qué será el papel que le dio Nate?

¿Qué hara serana?

¿Qué es lo que planea Chuck?

Rewis se aceptan!


	3. Conversaciones

Our History

Jenny solo asintió y se fue lentamente, cuando ya no podia divisar a Eric, Serena y Nate abrió la carta que este último le había dado, adentro de ella decía:

Jenny:

Nesecito hablar contigo, por favor veme a las 9 hrs en la puerta del coelgio.

Y por favor, esta vez no te escapes

Te quiere,

Nate

¿La quería?obio como amiga, pero le hacía sentir cosquillas en la panza, como la primera vez que se enamoró. Ahora tenía que reunirse con Chuck.

Llegó a la puerta del colegio, eran las 7.55, faltaban cinco minutos para su reunión con Chuck.

-Hola, J- dice una voz masculina, al darse vuelta Jenny ve que Es Chuck

-No me vengas con juegos Chuck, dime que quieres-dice con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-No te pongas así Little J- la pego a su cuerpo haciendo que Jenny tratara de zafarse- acaso…¿quieres que le diga a todos tu secreto con Nate?

-¿Quieres que les diga a todos sobre tu "asuntito" con Blair?- Chuck la miro y sonrió muy pícaro

-Parece que¿sabes lo que quieres, verdad?- dice soltándola, dejando que ella se arregle su vestido

-No tienes ni idea, ahora dime lo que quieres tengo poco tiempo- dijo a la defensiva

-Quiero….que hagas lo que quiero- dice acercandose peligrosamente a ella- Todo lo ue yo quiera

-¿Estas loco? No pienso hacer eso

-Es eso que te oblige a hacerte mi novia- dice todavía mas peligrosamente, ella lo esquiba y le dice

-Esta bien, lo haré- dice mirando hacia la entrada donde estaba saliendo Nate- ahora me tengo que ir

-Oh- dice mirnado tambien para la entrada- veo que sigues en la misma Little J

-Chuck has algo productivo y anda hacer algo que sepas- dice enojada y caminando en la dirección donde estaba Nate, que estaba con unos amigos. Tomó valor y con dedo le tocó la espalda

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta el

-¿Podemos hablar o …?-dice señalando a sus amigos en señal de que hablaran después

-No hay problema, ya que estas aca…-la agarra del codo- ya vengo chicos

Fueron a un rincón alejado para que nadie los viera o oyera, ya que sabian que le podían pasar información a Gossip Girl

-¿Bien de que querias hablar?

-Primero…-saco de su bolso una pequeña carteria- creo que esto es tuyo

-¡Mi cartera!la estube buscando por todos lados- dice abrazandolo a lo que el carespondió

-Denada, lo que te quería decir es esto…el viernes a la noche hay una fiesta- Jenny le hizo un gesto para que continuara- bueno….¿queres ir conmigo?

-¿Cómo?- eso lo tomo por sorpresa, por dentro esta mas que contenta, pero la otra esta confundida

-Si lo que pasa es que…….


	4. Invitaciones y Bailes

Our History

-Dime Nate que pasa- a Jenny le parecía raro que el la quisiera invitar a un baile, y nesecitaba que el le explicara

-Mira, Blair va a ir, y como no le caes muy bien..le podrías causar celos- le pide el poniendo cara de desesperado- ¿podés?

-Nate, no me llevo bien con ella, pero eso esta mal- dice ella, trata de irse del lugar, por dentro estaba herida pero Nate como siempre la detubo

-Espera Jenny, es un favor- dice poniéndose delante de ella frenandole el paso- hacelo por mi, J

-Nose Nate, se va a dar cuenta de todo- dice ella triste y felíz, triste porque es de mentira y felíz porque se lo estaba pidiendo a ella no a otra

-Vamos Jenny, será divertido- le pide otra vez este

-Esta bien…lo haré- dice ella y siente que unos brazos la rodean

-Gracias, sos la mejor- dice este, que la estaba abrazando fuertemente- te quiero ,J

-jaja yo también te….me quiero- dice ella dandose cuenta de lo que hiba a decir.

-¿Querés que te lleve a casa?- dice este agradecido- te debo algo

-Mejor un helado y me llevas a casa- dice con cara de serie para luego sonreir

-Echo, esperame que me voy a buscar mis cosas- dice este despidiendose

-Esta bien- y lo ve alegarse poco a poco y suspira- te amo, Nate Archivald

Mientras en otra parte Serena y Blair estaban sentadas en una mesa apartada en un restaurante

-Serana…¿Serena, me estás escuchando?- dice Blair tratando de captar la atención de su amiga que estaba perdida mirando hacia fuera de la ventana

-¿Eh?... si se escucho- dice la rubia despertando de su sueño

-¿Qué te pasa, S? estar rara hoy- dice preocupada Blair

-Nada….pensando en la fiesta de hoy de noche- dice Serena para zafar de las incómodas preguntas de su amiga.

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunta Blair- yo ya tengo el vestido

-Yo tambíen-cse giro para la ventana, tenía un presentimiento de que algo hiba a pasar en la fiesta

En la casa de los Humprey, Jenny estaba en su cuarto arreglándose para la fiesta, sabía que estaba llendo de mentiras con Nate, pero quería lucir linda para el.

-Vaya Jenny, estas muy linda- dice su hermano entrando al cuarto de su pequeña hermana

-Gracias, Danny- dice contestándole con una sonrisa, llevaba un vestido azul marino, poco escote y hasta arriba de las rodillas, llevaba unos tacos plateados y el pelo suelto.

-Creo que vas muy arreglada para Nate- dice Dan con cierto tono de celos en la voz, Jenny va y lo abraza

-Dan, no te pongas celoso- dice riéndose, el la sigue y tocan el timbre- anda a abrir que yo ahora salgo

-Esta bien- le cierra la puerta para que termine de cambiarse y le abre la puerta a Nate que esperaba con un ramo de flores.

-Hola Dan

-Hola Nate, pasa mi hermana ya sale- dice Dan invitandolo a centarse- ¿te puedo decir algo?

-Claro, lo que sea

-Si le pasa algo a mi hermana…..

-Dan, no te preocupes….-dejo de hablar porque Jenny había salido del cuarto, estaba hermosa, Nate se paro y le dio el ramo de rosas- para ti

-Gracias, que dulce- dice mientras busca un lugar donde ponerlas- las pongo en agua y vamos

-Dale- dice esperando parado, mirandola de pies a cabeza…simplemente si no estubiera Blair…¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella apenas era una pequeña de 15 años y el de 18 era mucha diferencia.

-¿Vamos?-dice Jenny sonriendole a su acompañante

-Vamos- le ofrece el brazo y ella a gusto le la el brazo y se van, no sin antes saludar a su hermano

Fueron todo el camino charlando, pero Jenny tenía un conflicto consigo misma, no quería lastimar a Blair pero estar con Nate era….maravilloso

-Nate- se paro en la estrada de la fiesta, estaba arrepentida- no creo poder hacerlo

-Jenny…-le replico Nate-_ te_ nesecito en esto…_conmigo_

Esas palabras le ablandaron el corazon pero no podía….no podia arruinar una amistad por un chico ahunque ese chico fuera el mas lindo de todos

-No, Nate…yo no quiero lastimar a Blair- ¿a Blair?mejor dicho a ella misma, Nate le agarro la cara y se la empezó a acariciar y se acercó a ella

-Jenny, te nesecito por favor-dice el sin darse cuenta que alguien mandaba unas fotos a la pagina de Gossip Girl, el seguía acercándose- por favor Jenny

Jenny cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, lo que no sabía esque el le miraba la boca una y otra vez, sabía que nadie la había besado, devía nser puros y por impulso el se hiba acercando peligrosamente a ella.

-Nate yo….- Jenny no podía resistirse y se dejó llevar

¿Qué pasara?

¿Quién esta sacando fotos?


	5. Celos e Intentos

Our History

**Hace tiempo que no actualizo, los escritos y deberes me tienen ocupada. Espero q les guste este capítulo.**

**Our History**

**Capítulo: "Celos e Intentos"**

Cuándo Jenny ya podía sentir el aliento de Nate tan cerca de su boca, esta pensó en lo que pasaría si Blair los encontrara e inconscientemente corrió la cara, Nate también se separó y se miraron por un tiempo.Hasta que Nate habló

-¿Te parece si entramos?- dice este para romper el hielo que había entre ellos y Jenny agradeció eso

-Me parece bien- dice esta sonriendo al ver que el chico le ofrecía el brazo, ella lo acepto y se decidieron a ir adentro del salón.

-Por favor, su nombre caballero y el de su novia- dice el recibidor, Jenny sonrió al sonido de la última palabra.

-Nate Archivald y Jenny Humprey- dice este sonriendo no saber el proqué a Jenny quien al ver los ojos profundos de este tubo que correr la cara del sonrojo que tenía.

-Que disfruten la fiesta- y les deja el paso, al entrar Jenny no pudo contenterse y poner una cara de niña pequeña cuando le regalan un juguete, el lugar era enorme y Nate notó eso y le sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?- dice el y ella solo asiente, cuando ve a Blair ardiendo de celos a la distancia- ahí esta ella, parece celosa

-Dale andá por ella-dice esta triste pero animando a su amor platónico a seguir sus sentimientos

-Esta bien, sos la mejor- dice este dándole un ebso cerca de la comisura del labio

Jenny lo vió corriendo hacia Blair quien enseguida la miro y luego le dio un beso a Nate, mientras ella suspiraba. De repente alguien la agarró de la cintura y la volteó.

-Vaya, vaya Jenny, se te vió muy acaramelada con Nate hace un rato- dice este cin soltarla y mostrandole las fotos.

-Chuck, ¿Qué vas a ahcer con esas fotos?- dice con temor en su voz, este lo nota y se acerca a ella recostándola contra una pared.

-No te preocupes, Little J, no pasará nada a menos que no hagas lo que te diga

-¿Y que querés Chuck? Dinero no tengo- dice esta, el se ríe picaramente para luego hablar

-Jenny, Jenny lo que yo quiero es…otra cosa- y sin más decirlo , le aprieta el muslo derecho y lo recarga en su cintura, Jenny con miedo le responde

-Tiene, que haber otra cosa- dice mientras el le acaricia la entrepierna

-No no Jenny, a menos que…- y le muestra las fotos dejando a Jenny en una situación muy incómoda

-Chuck…- dice esta pero este la agarra y se la lleva hacia un cuarto y encierra

Mientras con Nate y Blair, los dos se estaban besando, pero el se separó con una extraña sensación. Miró para el lugar donde la había dejado, pero no estaba yse empezó a preocupar.

-Blair, ¿Viste a Jenny?- dice este, ella lo mira con cara de asco

-Chuck se la llevó- dice intentando volver a besarlo pero el se separa

-Tengo que buscarla, Dan me matará si le pasa algo- dice este, mientras empieza a caminar por medio de la fiesta

-Espera Nate, Nate- dice Blair siguiendolo – Déjala, que ya es grande

-Tiene 15 años, Blair- dice más preocupado

Siguen recorriendo la fiesta, cuando Nate escucha unos llantos detrás de una puerta se para y escucha mejor.

-Chuck, porfavor no, dejame- Nate podía reconocer la inocente voz de Jenny rompiendo en Llanto, una furia le llegó de adetnro que quiso abrir la puerta pero estaba trancada. Le empezó a dar patadas hasta que la pudo abrir.

-¡Nate!- dice Jenny, con lagrimas en los ojos, Chuck le había quitado el vestido en la parte de arriba y tenía una mano dentro de la aprte de abajo. Nate furioso se avalnso sobre él y se empezaron a pelear. Blair se acercó a Jenny.

-Ponte esto- dice dándole su campera, Jenny la mira agradecida.

Los dos se separaron y empezaron a discutir.

-¡Que te pasa!Jenny solo tiene 15 años- dice Nate que tenía un lado de la mejilla lastimada.

-Es mi vida, Archivald así que no te metas- dice este limpiándose la boca con la manga del traje. Luego de decir eso se va. Blair lo sigue sacándole a Jenny su campera.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Nate volteandose a Jenny, quien se estaba arreglando el vestido.Ella lo mira y luego se pone a llorar, Nate la ayuda a levantarse y la lleva hasta la salida.

-Nate…no creo que pueda ir a casa hoy, Dan y papá me harán muchas preguntas- dice esta- y..no creo poder aguantar

-No te preocupes, le digo a tu hermano que te quedas en casa de alguna amiga y mañana volves- le dice este- pero mi casa queda mas cerca, dormis ahí y mañana volves

-Esta bien- dice ella, y se dirijieron a la casa del joven Archivald.


	6. Mi Verdadero Yo

Our History

**Our History **

**Capitulo Cinco: "Mi Verdadero Yo"**

Estubieron todo el cmaino en silencio incómodo. Jenny ya se sentía mejor gracias a Nate, por eso lo amaba tanto, era tan gentil. Dejo sus pensamientos aparte ya que habian llegado a la casa de este.

-Espero que te sientas comoda- dice este, la casa era impresionante

-¿Estas bromeando?esta de lujo- dice esta como una niña, Nate se rie pero luego se queja- Chuck¿te golpeo ahí?

-Si, pero no es nada- dice este frotandose el área lastimada

-Vos me ayudaste, ahora es mi turno- dice dándole su campera ya que se la dio para que no tuviera frío- ¿Dónde esta el baño?

-Primera puerta a la derecha- dice este señalandole, se puso a pensar que Jenny era una buena chica, también era bonita, inteligente, inocente y….virgen. Era eso lo que Chuck le gustaba, andar con chicas jóvenes y luego dejarlas.

-Ven déjame ayudarte- dice Jenny trajendo alcohol, unas gazas- te v a doler un poco- dice poniéndole al algodón alcohol

-Ah- dice este quejandose como un chico pequeño

-Quedate quieto- dice esta enojada- ya esta- dice poniéndole una gaza en el lugar lastimado

-Gracias Jenny, enserio- dice mirandola intensamente¿pero que le pasaba? Ella era una niña…no tan niña- eh….queres mirar una película es temprano- eran las 10 de la noche

-Si será divertido- dice acomodándose en el sillón, Nate para ella era perfecto, hiba a pasar una noche con él, se sentía tan feliz como la primera vez que un chico obtiene su juguete

-Solo tengo de terror- dice Nate con la película en la mano- espero que no te importe

-No, son mis favoritas- mentía, pero no lo podia decir, solo quería pasar un rato con el, puso la película y apago las luces, la película era "El juego de los Espíritus"- te imaginaba diferente Nate

-¿Como?- dice mirandola- ya se, el tipico chico conquistador, que te invita a un trago, a su casa, tienen una noche alocada y luego te deja y nunca te llama

-Eh…no…bueno si- dice este riendo

-¿Y que te parezco?

-Un chico dulce, tierno, lindo, inteligente ,sexy….- abrió los ojos como platos al notar lo que dijo el también se sorprendió pero en ese momento en la película ocurria algo feo y Jenny se abrazo a el

-Jenny, es solo una película – dice acariciándole el pelo para que se tranquilize

-Lose, lose…-dice levantándose devuelta pero se escondio ya que volvio a suceder- pensarás que soy una niña llorona

-Claro que no, esque todos le tenemos miedo a algo- dice este- y esta bien

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- pregunta esta levantando la cabeza- no me lo digas si no quieres

-Creo que…a mi padre- dice este- si suena raro pero….son cosas complicadas

-Entiendo- dice Jenny agarrándole la mano a Nate

-Jenny, la puedo sacar si querés- dice este, pero ella niega con la cabeza

-Esuqe me gusta estar así contigo- dice ella, lo mira y baja la cbaeza. Nate la mira, tiene los labios entre abiertos y no se resiste, coloca una mano detrás de la nuca de ella y la acerca a el.Jenny lo mira sorpendido pero se deja llevar y por fin se besaron, fue pequeño para luego profundizarlo y convertirse en apasionado.

-Nate…te tengo que decir algo- dice parando el beso-yo…vos me besaste a mi en la fiesta de disfrases

-¿Que?- dice sorprendido

-Si y tenia miedo a contartelo pero Chuck lo sabía me chantajeó y por eso….perdoname

-Jenny- le levanta la cabeza- de algun modo…sabía que eras tu

-Se vuelven a besar, el la recuesta sobre el sillón, el profundiza el bezo y le empieza a acariciar con una mano el muslo derecho por dentro del vestido.

-Nate…-suspira ella- yo…..no creo estar lista

-Esta bien- dice besándola devuelta- no te apresurare, miremos la película- y abrazados siguieron con la película.

Mientras en otro lado….

-Me las pagaras Nate Archivald y vos también Jenny Humprey.


End file.
